


First Dance

by Pistachios95



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, First Dance, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short One Shot, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pistachios95/pseuds/Pistachios95
Summary: After a moment, Dimitri pulls away slightly and is looking at her with a playfully shocked expression. “You know, I just realized. We have never had our first dance together.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	First Dance

Under the Blue Sea Moon, the royal castle of Fhirdiad stands lit up against the dark sky, softly lighting up the garden filled to the brim with lavender and a variety of chamomile flowers. Despite the chilly breeze that blows by the couple walking along the garden path, the atmosphere is warm and lively with the scent of the flowers and the music being played outside of the garden walls by the citizens celebrating the announcement of their King’s engagement to the Archbishop.

The couple, King Dimitri and Archbishop Byleth, walk close together hand-in-hand, casually sharing each other’s body heat with the other. Despite that, another breeze whips through, causing Byleth to shiver and inch closer, bringing her other hand up to grab Dimitri’s forearm.

In response, he kisses the top of her head and rubs her hand with his other. “I apologize that Faerghus can be a bit chilly, even during the Blue Sea Moon.” In his mind, he curses himself silently for not bringing the blue cloak she loves so much on their walk around the castle grounds.

Shaking her head, Byleth says, “I’m just not used to it, despite previous missions here. I’m sure once I’ve lived here for awhile, I will become accustomed to it.” She smiles assuredly at him, relaxing him immediately.

Looking around, Byleth takes everything in. The gardens are by far more beautiful than any others she has come across in her life. There was something about the way the constant Northern frost covered the plants and the lighting of the castle that gave them a special shine. It was hard not to appreciate it every time she would pass through. And there was always that special touch, given by nobody other than Dedue.

Byleth sighs happily, and places her head on Dimitri’s shoulder as music outside of the castle walls makes it’s way to her ears. “It’s so exciting that in just a few short months, we’ll be married and I can call this place my home.” Even though she was the Archbishop of The Church of Seiros and would have to spend a considerable amount of time at the Central Church, she is determined to call the castle in Fhirdiad her true home.

Dimitri nods, and turns her towards him. His hand finds it’s way to her cheek and begins to caress it lovingly as he stares into her eyes. “I agree. Soon enough, I will be the happiest man to ever exist. With you as my queen, forevermore.” A blush tinges both of their cheeks as the music wafts steadily towards them, filling them with a feeling of peace.

His hand comes up to her hair, pushing his fingers through. He has always admired the smoothness of her hair, both when it was teal and now when it’s mint-colored. At this moment, her hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and it made Dimitri bring Byleth into a hug. They wrap their arms around each other and close their eyes, completely full with bliss.

After a moment, Dimitri pulls away slightly and is looking at her with a playfully shocked expression. “You know, I just realized. We have never had our first dance together.”

They both laugh slightly. “I guess with our duties and all the time we have spent planning for the wedding, we never had the chance,” she responds sheepishly. “Plus, I’m not even sure I know how to dance properly.”

“Nonsense. You danced with Claude all of those years ago. Now it’s my turn to dance with the professor.” Dimitri pulls Byleth in closer, placing his left hand on her hip and holding her hand in this right.

“It seems you truly had your eyes glued on me if you noticed that whilst dancing yourself,” she teases, taking some joy from the way Dimitri’s cheeks burn red at her statement.

“It’s hard not to when you were the most beautiful there.” Now it was time for Byleth’s cheeks to blush in embarrassment.

The two begin to sway along to the music, Dimitri being sure to keep at a pace that is comfortable for his Beloved. Once she gets used to it, he speeds up to match the rhythm of the song. 

Their eyes lock into each other’s as they dance, admiring absolutely everything that there was to love. Byleth was in love with the way Dimitri’s blond locks fell around his face and how determined he was to a better person despite the voices that haunt him. While Dimitri was in love with how all of his Beloved’s emotions always shone in her green eyes, and the softness of her skin.

Dimitri moves his head down low to press his lips against hers, revelling in the way she perfectly fit against him as they dance together. When he pulls away from their kiss, he says, “I must say, this is the best first dance I’ve ever had. And no other dance will ever top it.”

The long night continues on. And even as the music ends, they don’t stop dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> I greatly appreciate that you took the time to read my little one-shot! All kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
